A Story, A Song, and BLACK MAIL!
by Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm
Summary: Ryou Bakura is listening to Numb by Linkin Park and reflects on life. Than he goes to speak with Yami No Bakura but ends up with some black mail on him!


A song, a story, and Black mail (Ps what's is an undertow?)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated to it. I do not own Ryou Bakura (I wish I did) .! I also do not own Linkin Park, the CD (I have my own copy though), or any of the music mentioned. I do own Cleo who is mentioned once. As well I do own my ideas so you can't use them! And I am making no profit from this story, so can I continue now??  
  
AN: k people this is my second Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic so it's not that good. My first never got put on the web it was so bad! Ok now this is a song fic to the song Numb by Linkin Park! I hope I captured Ryou the right way and didn't make too many mistakes! K now if you see ~~ that's music ~~ "is Ryou talking" and 'this is Ryou thinking'! I hope the ending is good and I don't get flamed too much!  
  
AN 2: this story thing take's place BEFORE Battle city. For more than 1 reason (spoilers) 1) Ryou is still alive and has a body 2) and cause I felt like it! AND I think I wrote this differently from the way other people write their SongFics. It's a few lines from the song than Ryou thinking!  
  
Ryou Bakura a 16 year old boy with dark chocolate brown eyes full of sarrow and pain, snow white hair soft as silk, and a slight British accent (if his accent is not British inform me, cause it sound British to me). Walked into his room holding the Linkin Park Meteora CD.  
  
'Let's see' Ryou thought placing the CD in his stereo 'Cleo said I should listen to the last one, #13. Cause she said it reminded her of the way I said I felt on the inside. Let's find out shall we'  
  
"Foreword, Don't Stay, Somewhere I Belong, Lying From You" Said Ryou reading off the names as he flicked through the songs "Hit The Floor, Easier To Run, Faint, Figure.09, Breaking the Habit, From The Inside, Nobody's Listening, Session, Numb. What kind of name is Numb? Well let's hear it." Ryou lets the song play  
  
~~ I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless Lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure Of walking in your shoes ~~  
  
Well Cleo was right so far. I am tired of being what my Yami want me to be. I have lost all my faith in my self. Under the surface of my Yami, yes that does sound right. He is expecting me to toughen up. And father does wants me to follow his lead.  
  
~~ (Caught in the undertow / Just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow / Just caught in the undertow) ~~  
  
'Undertow? What's an undertow? Every step that I take is another mistake to you? Yes that does fit my Yami quite well! Caught in the undertow? I don't see how that fits.'  
  
~~ I've Become so Numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you ~~  
  
'Sometimes it seems as thought my friends aren't really there. And I would like to be less like my Yami and more like myself!'  
  
~~ Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly Afraid to lose control 'Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you ~~  
  
'My friends are worried that my Yami will take over and they will lose control. And I think I'm changing, becoming more like Yami Bakura, and they don't like it!'  
  
~~ (Caught in the undertow / Just caught in the undertow) Every Step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow / Just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take ~~  
  
'I still don't get the undertow. Me + Step = Mistake to Yami! More about the undertow? What in the world is an Undertow??? And yes I can't take much more of this'  
  
~~ I've Become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you ~~  
  
'Hmmm it is kind of cold and I am tired cause last night Yami just had to have a shadow duel with some innocent bystander.'  
  
~~ And I know I may end up failing to But I know You were just like me With someone disappointed in you ~~  
  
'I probably will fail my friends one-day soon. Was Yami Bakura just like me when he was young in ancient Egypt? Who knows with him? I must ask.'  
  
~~ I've Become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you ~~  
  
'Well I am so much more aware about this stuff. It's is amazing what American music (I don't know if they have/know about Linkin Park in Japan so hang in there) can do! Maybe I'll stand up to Bakura? ... NO I don't think I will he punished me last time!  
  
~~ I've Become so numb I can't feel you there Tired of being what you want me to be I've Become so numb I can't feel you there Tired of being what you want me to be ~~ *And the music slows to a stop*  
  
'This song is so strange and understanding at the same time. Weird. I think I'll pay Yami a little visit, he has locked him self in his soul room for days now. I wonder if something is wrong?'  
  
So Ryou slowly opens the door to his Yami's soul room and expects to be yelled at but the sight he sees is completely different!  
  
Yami no Bakura is splayed out on his bed wearing evil little devil smiley face boxers, fast asleep! All the blankets are on the floor along with the pillows. And he is muttering something!  
  
Ryou tiptoes closer to his asleep Yami to see what he's saying!  
  
"Umm, hmm, World Domination! . Yummy... Ahhhh Burn Baby BURN!!! Umm *makes a strange sound* AAHHHHH please don't kill me I did do it! .. ummm *another weird sound* well hello baby aren't you lookin good to night! *Yami Bakura puckers his lips up as if to kiss someone*.. Ummm, ahhh, yummy,... Dirty socks! .. Ummm, hmmm!"  
  
Ryou runs out of his Yami soul room with his white hair trailing far behind him, before he breaks out in laughter! He quickly zips into his soul room and grabs an instant printable camera and takes a quick snap shot of the Tomb Robber! Before going back to reality taking the picture with him!  
  
"BLACKMAIL!"  
  
The End By Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm 


End file.
